Only the Purest of Children
by Wallcifur
Summary: Male Oc's wanted from ages 12-18!  Dean and Sam stunble apon a dangerous ritual involving the hearts of only the purest young men will they be able to protect the boy's involved?  if you want your oc's in PM me or rate it with age discription and birthpl
1. Case 1  MN Matt

**Title: Only The purest of Children**  
><strong>Summary: Sam and Dean venture to Minneapolis Minnesota expecting a routine cause but when they discover a dangerous ritual involving the son's of hunters will Dean and Sam be able to protect the boy's involved? <strong>

**Chapter 1 - MN (Minneasota) Matt D.  
><strong>

It was Sam and Dean's first case in Minneapolis Minnesota, yes Sam and Dean had done plenty of cases in Minnesota just not one in Minneapolis a busy city. Sam and Dean pulled up to an average sized house it's yard barren the house itself a cream color with brown shingle's. Sam approached the door Dean following behind him Sam could see through the window a kid on the computer Sam rang the doorbell the kid showing no reaction, Sam rang it two more times still no reaction, Dean impatiently pushed past Sam and banged on the door loudly startling the boy in the process who got up and disappeared behind the large black door after several click's of lock's the door came open the boy's blue eyes obviously annoyed his blonde hair a curly mess freckles sprayed across his the bridge of his nose and along his cheek bones.  
>"Yes?" the boy said, Sam noticed a Dark shape coming from behind the boy startled a bit but relaxed when the computer screen lit up the man's face it was a hunter and friend Robert (Rob)<br>"Dean...Sam?" The older hunter said with a smile slowly growing on his face.  
>"you know em dad?" The boy asked as he moved aside so Rob could hug Dean and Sam who hugged the older hunter back.<p>

After being invited in Sam and Dean sat on the large couch, "It's been awhile Rob..." Dean said with a smile.  
>"It has...It's been three year's now hasn't it?" Rob guessed Dean and Sam nodded at the same time Sam smiling when he saw the boy renter the living room with a beer for dean and a cup of coffee for Sam, "Thanks" Sam said to the boy who nodded.<br>"So...how's life been since the accident?" Dean asked noticing the way Rob had a look of pain whenever he moved.  
>"Well it's gotten better the chronic pains a bitch and being unable to move my spine is annoying but I've adjusted" he said with a soft smile Sam noticing the look of sadness when Dean mentioned it.<br>"But I got Matt here to look after my grouchy ass don't i kiddo?" Rob said with a smile to his only child who smiled softly back.  
>"Anyway i assume your not here to catch up so what's going on in the hunter world?" Rob asked, Dean grabbed a newspaper article from his brown bag and held it up noting the sad look of Rob's face when he saw it.<br>"Oh your here about that.." Rob sighed as he took the newspaper from Dean.  
>"Matt do you think you can tell them what you saw?" Rob asked his son who know had a look of fear on his face he gulped and nodded as he told what he saw:<p>

Matt sat at the usual lunch table next to his friend's Luci Omar and Maya when out of the corner he saw his math teacher Matt being well trained could tell something was off about him and let his curiousity get the better of him he followed his teacher to the class room hiding behind the book shelf when he saw his teacher's eyes go pure black 'demon...' Matt thought to himself.  
>"-" A female voice began Matt turned to see Sophia and within a blink of an eye had the door shut and locked and Sophia sprawled across the ground, Matt gasped when he saw take a knife out of his jacket.<br>"No!" Matt yelled catching 's attention who turned and with a flick of the wrist Matt hit the edge of the book shelf with a thud Matt slumped to the ground looking up to see and hear Sophia scream as her heart was cut from her chest, Matt froze as stalked over to him bloodied hand's and Sophia's heart in his left hand, suddenly the door was kicked down and a cop that patrolled the school attempted to taze who didn't even flinch he just turned his head and glared at the officer who gasped at the black eye's and with one strong movement of 's hand the officer was flung out of the room unconscious Matt noticing that was going over to the officer again.  
>"Leave him alone!" Matt cried out grabbing 's attention once again he returned to Matt when shot's rang out this time a second police officer with a real gun, 's eyes returned to regular color when he smirked and ran out of the room taking the heart with him. Matt sighed in relief knowing the demon was gone and when the teacher's ran over to him and some to Sophia.<br>"Matt your going to be okay your safe..." Mr. Allen a student teacher said.  
>"Nnn..." Matt groaned before everything went black.<p>

Sam and Dean looked at Matt with a sad expression's  
>"that was the first murder" Rob said,<br>"and that's not the only one i went and checked on it there are five other's just like it hearts cut out and murderer's escaping." Matt told them.

Two hours later

Sam sat at the coffee table in the motel tapping the keys on the laptop searching for what kind of demon they where dealing with when dean entered the motel carrying to Cub Food's bag's.  
>"Dean..That kid Matt he was scared...when he told us" Sam said thinking it was unusual for someone to be scared especially when there parent was a hunter.<br>"He's not like us Sammy he's not going to be fearless he's just a 15 year old boy" Dean said when he was stopped from adding more when there was a knock at the door.  
>"It's me Matt let me in hurry!" Matt said panic lacing his voice, Dean didn't hesitate which he should have but Sam knew he had a soft spot for kid's, before them as Matt who had blood on his flash shirt as he held up Maya.<br>"What happened?" Sam asked as he helped Matt set her down on the motel bed.  
>"Is she going to be okay?" Matt said either ignoring the question or not catching it.<br>"Its a shallow cut she'll be fine but Matt you need to tell us what happened" Sam said as he wrapped her arm up.  
>"... my neighbor..Maya she knocked on my door wanted to hang out so we went to the Bancroft a school a block away we hung out in the play ground when came out of no where almost stabbed me but Maya tried to protect me" Matt said his face darkening.<br>"Listen to me Matt this is not your fault" Dean told him when he was cut off by a cell phone ringing Matt's hands shook as he dug threw his pocket's recognizing the number he picked it up.  
>"Hey Da-" He paused and Dean looked at him with a worried expression while sam was to busy patching the Maya girl up.<br>"Get the hell out of my dad you bitch!" at growled into the cell phone.  
>"Matt what's wrong?" Sam said know noticing the current problem.<br>"N-No...Please don't hurt him!" Matt whimpered into the phone, then looked over to the unconcious Maya.  
>"Anything but them...take me but leave My dad and Maya alone!" he growled into the phone.<p>

The demon smirked the child was falling right into his clutches threatening to kill the meat suit he was waring (Rob) and the boy's best friend (Maya) made the boy want to give up right away.  
>"I'd Hurry before i decide to rip that metal pole out of your poor old paralyzed pop's" the Demon taunted with a smirk and laughed darkly when he heard the kid gasp in reply.<br>"Meet me at the place where your mommy took her last breath" the demon said teasingly then hung up the phone.

Matt took a shaky breath running a hand threw his blond hair, he knew the demon was going to kill him and Matt was scared all he wanted to do was hide till the whole mess disappeared but that would cause his Dad's death and his dad was all the family he had left.  
>"Matt's whats wrong with rob.." Dean demanded to know even though he had a pretty good idea that Rob was either possessed or kidnapped, both where startled when Sam got up with an ahah noise.<br>"I finally get it now...i know what the demon wants" Sam said as he realized it wasn't a good thing.  
>"They want 5 hearts of innocent girls and the pure heart one that's never had...sex or had its first kiss" Sam said.<br>"Matt you've never had your first kiss?" Dean said  
>"No! I haven't" Matt said his face red as he went towards the door but a hand was placed firmly above his head and on the door keeping it shut, Matt turned to see dean his hands near each side of his head on the door trapping him.<br>"Dean...Move" Matt said but dean didn't move he wouldn't let Matt get his heart ripped out.  
>"Sam is there anyway we can get the demon to not want Matt?" Dean asked his eyes still locked with Matt's blue one's.<br>"Well they want a pure heart right so i assume all we have to do is get him to kiss someone or have somone kiss him to make him un pure to the demon's standard's" Sam said then gasped when he saw that Dean's mouth was latched onto Matt's.** (i was going to have him kiss maya but shes..kinda unconcious and my friend who owns this oc wanted dean to kiss him... so yeaaah xDD but their are no gay pairings in this i swear!)**  
>Matt pushed at him frantically unable to move the bigger man in his head he kept screaming no, once dean seperated dean noticed the tear's streaming down Matt's face.<br>"That...was my only chance at getting my dad back you BASTARD!" Matt yelled pushing dean off and running out the door and out of the motel ignoring the yells of Sam and dean.  
>By the time Matt had stopped running he realized where he was he was outside of the place his 'mommy took her last breath' a church that had been abandoned ever since his mother was murdered by a possessed alter boy.<br>Matt opened the door not surprised to find it unlocked he entered the church walking past the large stone wall that stand several meters in front of him he glanced around the only thing lighting the church was the dim glow of several dozen small candles placed around the church but he could se and smell the blood he looked at the alter and saw 5 hearts place on it with markings in blood on the alter.  
>"So you finally decide to show" the demon who wore his father said as he appeared from the shadow's.<p>

Dean yanked at the church door but it wouldn't budge. "Damn!" Dean growled before muttering darkly.  
>"Dean calm down.." Sam said as he went to the door and pushed it opened giving his brother a smirk, "If you payed more attention you'd notice it says push" He added getting a glare from dean who went forward towards the wall going towards the corner of it peaking out to see Matt standing in front of his possessed father and the alter with five hearts and satanic markings on it and Dean realized it was some sort of summoning or ritual.<p>

Matt closed his eyes when his fathers eyes turned solid black Matt could feel the thing's breath on his neck. but was startled when he heard a growl, Matt opened his eyes to see a look of rage on his fa- no demon's face.  
>"this is impossible you where pure only hours ago!" the demon snarled as it grabbed Matt by the throat lifting him off the ground, both Matt and the demon look over when they heard the click of a gun.<p>

Sam was the first to react he pulled up his gun out aiming it at the demon who smirked at Sam "you wouldn't kill an old friend would you?" The demon said with a dark chuckle.  
>"I don't think it's me you should be worried about" Sam said the demon followed his gaze to Matt who with one swift movement kicked the demon's in the ball's who instantly released Matt.<br>"you may be a demon but you still felt that didn't ya?" Dean said then started chanting Latin the demon screamed and fell to its knee's and just like that black smoke poured from Rob's mouth his body falling limp on the ground Matt running over to his fathers side.

the female demon hissed in anger as she hid in the shadow;s they where so close! so very close and she was angry she would use that boy even if he was tainted because now it was personal she wanted to get revenge on the boy and the Winchesters and she was determined to get it one way or another.

Even thought dean knew he should be happy he wasn't somewhere in him he knew things where only going to get worse and dean was hesitant to leave Matt but Sam convinced him to since they discovered a similar case one in Wisconsin and yet again a hunter's son witnessed a brutal murder and they needed to check it out.

**A/N: More to Come please if you have male oc's that have parents that are hunters and where raised as hunters (ages 12-18) and want them to be in the story please review me with their info or Pm me thanks! **


	2. Case 2 WI Cody

Title: Only The purest of Children  
>Chapter: Case # 2 - WI Cody<br>Summary: Sam and Dean leave Matt with his father Rob and go on another case similar to the one they where just on this time New London Wisconsin to meet another Fellow Hunter Izabel and her 17 year old son, When they discover the sign's on the same ritual taking place around her son Cody will they be able to save Cody his mother and most importantly...themselves?

Sam and Dean pulled up to the private shooting range in New London Wisconsin, Dean got out of the driver's seat shutting the door of the impala and smiling slightly when he saw the familiar 34 year old hunter Izabel standing next to her son, she smiled back having expected the brother's. But Dean was not surprised when a a pistol was aimed at his face. "Who are you?" the teen demanded to know.  
>"Izzy tell the kid to put down the fire arm please" Dean said still waring the half smile.<br>"It's Alright" she said as she pushed his gun down so it was now aimed at the ground she walked over and hugged Dean. Sam & Dean sat across from the teen and Izzy at a picnic table that sat 10-12 yards away from the shooting range a safe distance.  
>"What brings the Winchester's here?" She asked with a crooked smile.<br>"A Case" Sam answered before Dean could then let dean pull out two newspapers the one from Minnesota and the one he discovered here.  
>"I wasn't aware of a case" she said even though Sam could tell she was lying and Sam wondered why.<br>"Izzy we are worried we saw a case just like this in Minneapolis with a boy similar to yours Izzy the kid almost died..." Dean informed her.  
>"How similar?" She questioned the brothers.<br>"They're both hunter's kids and around the same age...and we know you're son witnessed a murder..." Sam said then paused to let Dean know he could continue.  
>"We just want to know a few things that may be personal to the kid can we talk to him in private?" Dean asked Izzy who looked naturally unsure if she should leave her only son with Dean but she nodded and left.<br>"First off it's not Kid it's Cody and Why did you make my mom leave?" Cody asked with an edge to his voice, Dean crossed his arms on the table.  
>"Cody...have you are you a virgin?" Sam asked expecting the look of shock Cody gave them but it shocked Dean and Sam more when he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a purity ring on it.<br>"Have you had your first Kiss yet?" Dean questioned as Cody tucked the necklace back under his white shirt.  
>"What's with these weird ass questions!" Cody growled, "Just answer the question please Cody" Sam said, Cody looked at him.<br>"Of course i have I'm 17 after all!" Cody said but Dean and Sam weren't fooled.  
>"you haven't have you?" Dean said a little shocked it wasn't like the kid was bad looking in fact he was a decent looking kid he had shaggy dark brown hair and Green eye's just like his mother and he was tall as well.<br>"No..." Cody admitted.

Green River Motel Room 04 10:27:03 PM

Dean and Sam returned to the motel after having their suspicion's confirmed. "He's like Matt only difference is he's fifteen and Cody's 17...the same age as when his mom had him" Dean mumbled the last part to himself, Sam opened up his laptop and began once again searching for a way to stop the ritual when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, Sam grabbed it and look at the caller ID Matt D Sam put the phone on speaker then answered it.  
>"What's up Matt?" Sam asked.<br>"Sam...Help.." Matt whispered into the phone his voice sounding very much panicked.  
>"Matt what's wrong!" Dean said chiming into the phone call.<br>"There back the demon's...Dean they're in the house!" Matt whispered those words and Sam and Dean's eye's went wide they had figured the demon's would leave him alone but they where wrong.  
>"Matt you need to hide!" Sam instructed Matt.<br>"I already am I'm in the closet...but Sam they got Dad...Dad h-" Matt was cut off by what sounded like a door opening.  
>"there you are..." a female voice hissed<br>"STAY THE HELL AWAY!" Matt yelled Dean shouting Matt's name as he heard gun shots go off and what sounded like the phone dropping.  
>"Aww...Got him now boy's but you better hurry before My friend gets the other boy...whats his name...oh right Cody?" the female voice taunted Sam gripped the phone before swearing at her before the phone was cut.<p>

Not going to wait Dean sped down the road towards Cody's home when they got there they heard gun shot's go off and yelling Dean and Sam shared a silent gesture Sam went to the back door and dean the front door.  
>Sam slowly twisted the door knob and silently entered the house and saw a room with a dim light glowing from it Sam rushed in his gun aimed he saw Izzy she was bleeding badly from her side as she held a gun point blank range at a demon in front of her.<br>"Sam? Sam get Cody out of here!" She ordered, Sam nodded not going to argue with one pissed off mother.  
>"NO MOM!" Cody yelled as he struggled in Sam's grip, once a safe distance away Sam ordered Cody to stay put that he was going back for his mother and Dean, but by the time he was 12 yard's away the house burst into flames that erupted causing the windows to explode showering Sam and Cody in shards of glass.<br>"DEAN!" Sam yelled eyes wide with fear and shock.  
>"Mom! NO MOM!" Cody yelled as he attempted to run past Ssam who grabbed him and held the sobbing teen to his chest.<br>"Cody...?" Sam turned to see a man in his early thirties his face pale with shock he felt Cody squirm against him.  
>"Jason!" Cody said then growled when he couldn't get free of Sam's grasp.<br>"He's my uncle he lives with us Sam he's safe!" Cody yelled as he pushed himself from Sam's grip and ran to his uncle Jason who had tear's in his eyes.  
>"Where's your mother...?" Jason asked, Sam let his gaze go to the fire knowing This Jason would follow his gaze.<br>"Sammy" Cody heard a choked out cry, he ran from his uncle and Sam who both yelled at him to stop but he refused he ran towards the house and towards the noise.  
>"Sammy!" Another chocked out cry Cody finally found it, it was a soot covered Dean who was pinned under a large peice of roofing that fell off during the explosion of flames.<br>"SAM! IT'S DEAN I FOUND DEAN!" Cody yelled.

Green River Motel Room 04 01:17:24 am

Sam inspected Cody he was covered in soot he had several scrapes and cuts on his hands knees and elbows from when he helped get Dean free. Dean had a large purple and black bruise surrounding a large cut across the small of his back where the roofing was, he also had dark purple circles under his eye's which is why Sam had forced him to get some rest, Sam watched Dean's chest slowly rise and fall as he slept but was snapped out of his daze when he heard Jason speak.  
>"Cody you should get some sleep..." Jason said as he wiped some soot from Cody's hair.<br>"My...Mom" Cody mumbled before he hid his face in the crook of his elbow.  
>"S-Sammy" Dean croaked before Sam could try and offer Cody comfort.<br>"I-Izzy... I couldn't Save her S-Sam... I Coul-" Sam hushed his older brother before he could finish which earned sam a growl which turned into a whimper of pain.  
>"W-We need...T-To save Matt before it's too late..." Dean whimpered.<br>"Matt..did you say Matt?" Cody asked removing his face from his elbow Sam could clearly see his eye's where red and puffy from crying.  
>"Yes...he did" Sam said answering for dean who passed out.<br>"Matt Daniel?" Cody asked as he got up wincing as he did so, "Do you know him?" Sam said knowing he was distracting Cody from the loss of his only parent.  
>"Yea his Dad took Matt and I Camping last summer...what's wrong with him, i heard Dean somethings wrong with him" Cody said his Green eye's filled with worry, Sam decided it was for the best and told Cody everything.<br>"First...My mom then Rob..and now they took Matt!" Cody snarled as he banged his fist on the coffee table.  
>"Are they going to kill him?" Jason asked, Sam sighed.<br>"He's not pure enough for the ritual so honestly...he could be dead..." Sam said noticing the tears that now fell freely from Cody's face.  
>"H-Hes just a kid! can't they leave him be!" Cody yelled Sam noticing the yell startled dean who rolled over and went back to sleep.<br>"So are you! and if they want you I'm not going to let them! i swear to your mother they will never get you..." Jason said  
>"Swear to...me you will help me get Matt..." Cody said<br>"What?" Sam said eyes wide.  
>"Cody..." Jason said then paused, "I Can't promise that..." Jason.<br>"Besides we can't put you in danger and saving Matt would put you in danger" Sam said receiving a glare from Cody

Risen Christ Catholic School Basement 04:43:02 AM

She watched he now un-pure child groan in pain as he slowly awoke, she smirked she would uses him not once but twice the first to lure the Winchesters and hopefully one of the pure young men she needed for the ritual but she could also use the un-pure child as the vessel of a very powerful demon that was killed by Dean Winchester who she so wanted to get revenge against, she was going to bring back her father Azazel, she was snapped out of her thoughts as the boy groaned again.  
>Matt opened his eye's un-aware of what was going on until he remembered her the demon, Matt tried to lift his arm's but found that he could not as he discovered they where tied behind him. Out of the shadows she came the demon that killed his father, Matt began to shake in anger he wanted to kill her so badly.<br>"Ah, you're angry" She stated with a chuckle as she walked over to a small metal table the kind that surgeons have, The demon grabbed a small knife from the table and approached Matt.  
>"I'm going to kill you!" Matt snarled.<br>"I doubt it" She said as she brought the knife to her wrist and cut it deeply with out flinching, her blood flowed crimson as it slowly dripped off the blade, finally she was standing behind Matt, suddenly stricken with fear he couldn't move could barley think his breath hitched as she grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up and forced his mouth open pressing her bleeding wrist to Matt's mouth.  
>"You see I'm much like my father my blood will change you into something powerful...you should be grateful" she said then chuckled as Matt gaged on the blood.<br>"The deed has been done" she said as she noted he swallowed a fair amount of her blood, and that's when Matt felt it something was happening he cried out in sudden pain.

Minnesota Wisconsin Border 08:24:01 AM

Sam sped down the empty highway, he felt bad for leaving his brother behind with Jason and Cody but he knew in Dean's condition he wouldn't be much help.  
>"We're going to save Matt right?" Sam slammed on the breaks as he saw the teens head pop up from the back seat.<br>"CODY!" Sam growled as he pulled over to the side of the road.  
>"what?" Cody asked wishing he hadn't popped out right then.<br>"you should be with Jason!" Sam said wishing he could bang his head on the steering wheel.  
>"I'm 17 practically an adult you can't make me stay with my uncle." Cody informed him in a smart ass sort of way.<br>"I'm Taking you home" Sam said as he was about to make a U-turn.  
>"Matt could be dead by the time you drop me off and get on the road again" Cody said with a mischievous grin, Sam sighed Cody had a point he couldn't be wasting time he had to save Matt and fast with that thought Sam stepped on the gas speeding forward.<br>"Yes!" Cody said happily as he crawled over the passenger seat and sat into it buckling himself in once he did so he turned on the radio which played 'Carry on my Wayward Son' Sam couldn't help but smile when he heard Cody singing along lightly while drumming his fingers on the door to the beat, it reminded Sam of Dean and made him regret not taking the injured man with him.

Sam was 8 he sat in the back of the impala next to a 12 year old Dean who was playing tic-tac-toe with him, Sam jumped out of his skin when his father suddenly turned on the radio which Sam could tell Dean immedatly recognized,  
>"Carry on my Wayward Son they'll be peace when you are done" Dean sand along and when Sam thought he grabbed the sheet of paper and quickly cheated slipping it back onto dean's lap<br>"CHEATER!" Dean said as he noticed Sam

MN Rest Stop 10:15:02 AM

Sam pulled onto the rest stop they where only a mere 1 hour and 45 minutes away from Minneapolis, Sam looked over to see Cody leaning against the door frame sleeping soundly Sam smiled softly then pulled out of the rest stop and continued forward.

Outside Of Risen Christ Catholic School 11:55:48 AM

It wasn't hard for Sam and Cody to find out where the demon was keeping Matt they're where ton's of clues in Matt's house but Sam could tell something wasn't right he could tell this was a trap but he knew Cody wouldn't let him leave him behind to wait in the car so he went inside going down a flights of stair's Cody following him.

She grinned as she saw the door fling open she was disappointed that Dean was not with them but she didn't mind since Sam had brought the Pure boy who now held a gun up his eye's scouring the room till they fell apon Matt.  
>"MATT!" The pure boy said as he ran to Matt.<br>"Cody don't!" Sam yelled but he couldn't stop Cody, "Wake up...Matt come on buddy" Cody said then jumped back as Matt's eyes suddenly snapped open and the rope tying his hand's snapped, Cody backed up towards sam who looked just as shocked as Cody, turning back he saw Matt had a woman with black eyes pinned to the wall.  
>"You...I'm going to kill you" Matt snarled as he waved his hand behind him and Cody saw a knife float off a metal table and into Matt's hand.<br>"W-Woah Sam H-How!" Cody asked but noticed the look on Sam's face one of shock and fear.  
>"Only Azazel...can..." Sam stammered.<br>"Infect people with demon blood? I inherited that lovely gift from my father." She said with a grin as she pushed Matt off and winked at them.  
>"It seems I'm out numbered" she said then opened her mouth as black smoke poured from it, Sam wondered what she meant until he heard Dean.<br>"you fucking MORON!" Dean yelled then walked more like limped past Sam and over to Matt who had collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor.  
>"K-Kill me..." Matt whimpered as Dean knelt next to him.<br>"What..no Matt we can help yo-" Dean began.  
>"I have no one left anymore Dean and now I'm a monster so just KILL ME!" Matt cried out.<br>"PLE-" suddenly a shot rang out and Dean's face was splattered with Matt's blood, Dean shakily looked over and saw Cody was the one to shoot, full of Anger Dean got up and slammed the slightly shorter boy into the wall.  
>"WHY! DAMMIT CODY WHY!" Dean yelled. "I thought you wanted to save I'm!" Dean added before he was pulled off by Sam who was shocked as well.<br>"I did save him" Cody said as tear's silently poured down his face.  
>"Cody..." Sam said in a whisper only Dean could hear, the two brother's watched as Cody walked over to matts lifless body.<br>"I-I...I-I hope you're happy now you IDIOT!" Cody yelled.

Days later Dean Sam and Cody held a proper hunter's funeral many tears fell for the young man as they burned his body, but sad enough as it was Dean & Sam had a job to do protect Cody...

A/N - Hey there B.E.K. Here i kinda left on a sad note i know please oh please give me your male oc's between 12-18 thanks!


End file.
